


Sublime Heaven

by dizzykicks



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Rhealeth, the pope fucking commences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzykicks/pseuds/dizzykicks
Summary: byleth and rhea, both a little unsteady in their own ways, seek comfort in each other after the events leading up to their proposala post s-support fic





	Sublime Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> "In this handmade heaven, we forget the time  
'Cause birds of a feather fly together"

For the second time in her life, Byleth felt tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
From their spot out on the balcony of the Goddess Tower, they watched as the sun finally set over Fódlan, and the world was ushered into nightfall with a loving push from shades of pink and blue above. Byleth felt her companion shuffle closer to her. Heard the jingle of the tassels upon her headdress, a sound that was now so fond to her.  
  
"I...didn't think I would live to see another sunset. And until now, I didn't think I deserved to live to see another," Rhea said. She kept holding her left hand out, rotating it in the day's last rays of sunlight so that they would catch in the gemstones within the ring she had been presented moments ago. Byleth felt the heaviness of her stare return out of the corner of her eye. Rhea still held onto her hand, fingers now entwining their way into the spaces between Byleth's. The former professor soon found herself being pulled into the gilded robes she had spent every Sunday of years past studying so carefully, yearning to touch.

All at once, they were face to face, archbishop and enlightened one. Wife and wife. Heads hesitantly tilting to the sides, mouths opening. The air they shared was hot, heavy. Rhea leaned forward to bridge the gap, enveloping Byleth's lips in her own. Soft giggles were exchanged under huffs of excited breaths as their noses collided awkwardly.

"Oh! Please, do forgive me," Rhea said, shame blooming in her cheeks. Byleth felt her words tickle at her lips. "An unfortunate consequence of the solitary life I had committed myself to...I hope it is not a bother..."  
  
Her eyes were wide, and Byleth saw a fragility in them that she hadn't seen in the years she had known the archbishop. Her heart wanted to weep for the woman, who looked at her and must've feared, in that moment, that rejection could rob her of all she had gained just moments before in one fell swoop.

"I can't say that I'm any better off, but allow me to try to demonstrate," Byleth finally responded. Though her smile was faint, she hoped it bore enough strength to put Rhea's mind at ease.  
  
Rhea's lashes fluttered, Byleth tugging her forward with a free hand. Lips met, breaths raced. When their tongues first slicked past each other, Rhea let slip a tiny moan, and Byleth felt an odd heat flood the spot between her legs. It was electric, dazing. The world felt moments away from spinning on its head.

_"Are we...going to make love tonight, my dear one?" _Rhea whispered. As airy as her words sounded, they were weighted with need. Byleth swallowed thickly. Her consciousness was both fiercely present and off in orbit all at once. A breeze drifted by, carrying the scent of lilies and chilling against the wetness left from Rhea's mouth on Byleth's bottom lip. Her thumb closed over Rhea's.

_"Don't you want to feel divine?"_

* * *

Byleth met Saint Seiros in between candlelight and frantic kisses as she sunk into the four poster bed in the center of the room.

Hands roamed, shyly at first, until robes were peeled off with reverence and the soft expanses of skin underneath were revealed. Byleth lay like this, back sunk into thick, plush sheets, blouse freshly unbuttoned and her breasts spilling out into the open air. Rhea leaned over her, green eyes trailing over her bare chest.  
  
"How I've dreamed of this moment," Rhea sighed. She brought her head down, planting gentle kisses along Byleth's neck. _"You're gorgeous, my love."_

Byleth blushed furiously at this, at the feeling of Rhea trailing down and chuckling nervously into Byleth's chest. It was the most wonderfully unusual sensation, having the archbishop start to stroke and caress her. Her toes curled once a thumb grazed over her nipple, and not long after, she felt Rhea coating her in tiny licks. Her nipples hardened, and the former professor fought back a whimper. Rhea looked up at her and grinned, taking one of her breasts into her mouth and slowly starting to suck.  
  
"_Ghhgh...ah, Rhea..."_  
  
"I love hearing you call my name," Rhea breathed, crawling back up to wrap her arms around Byleth. Their foreheads touched, each woman panting heavily now. Rhea's hands were straying further and further down Byleth's belly.  
  
Byleth's wide eyes wandered to the silken fabric of Rhea's gown, still clinging to her as they lay entwined.  
  
"Go ahead," Rhea said. She leaned close and nibbled at Byleth's ear. _"Take it off, my dear one. You can touch me."_  
  
The former professor no longer processed what she was doing, but operated on pure instinct. Hands slipped down Rhea's sides, enveloping each curve. She pulled the dress up over Rhea, thankful the archbishop had set her headdress on the stand nearby before they fell into each other.  
  
All at once, she took in her wife's nakedness, moonlight leaking in above them through colored glass. The same wonder gripped at her heart that she felt when watching the snow set so perfectly over the monastery during her first year teaching at Garreg Mach. Soft, supple. She was filled with the urge to hold her, to make her feel how much she loved her and wanted to protect her ever since they reunited in the prison cell back in Enbarr.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Byleth nearly jumped, skimming back up wide hips and a toned stomach to meet Rhea's wavering look.  
  
"You have the body of a goddess," Byleth finally mused, head falling into the curve along Rhea's neck. It was silly to try to hide a blush at this point, but she couldn't help it. Suddenly, long arms enveloped her, their chests flushed close.  
  
_"Then worship me, my beloved."_  
  
Lips locked sloppily, moans and whimpers no longer held back.  
  
Byleth gripped and massaged Rhea's ass as she felt the archbishop return her attention to her chest, until she began wandering lower and lower to the space between Byleth's thighs.  
  
Firm hands tugged Byleth's hips open, and the former professor whimpered.  
  
Rhea leaned in, and ran her tongue up the hot, dripping length of Byleth's slit. She pressed a kiss to the spot that ached for her the most.  
  
Byleth let out a sob, knuckles going white as she wrapped her fists in the sheets.  
  
_"OH..g-goddess..." _Byleth cried.  
  
Rhea kissed at her clit, nuzzling it as it throbbed.  
  
"Shh, I'm right here, my darling."

* * *

  
Cozy rays of morning sunlight peeked through the bedroom, and Byleth yawned.

She lay naked still, body cradled in Rhea's arms.

From her spot within the pillows, she lazily traced her eyes over her still slumbering wife, whose pointed ears hung heavy from within the mass of mint green hair that blanketed over them both.

Byleth kissed at the hand that still held her.

_"Mmmph?"_

Fódlan's new leader giggled to herself. One of Rhea's eyes slowly opened. A soft smile broke out over her face.

"How are you feeling?"

"Still a little sore," Byleth admitted. Rhea chuckled drowsily, pulling her tiny wife in closer.

"I'll admit," Rhea said, "I feel it still, as well."

Hands entwined, wedding rings catching the light.

Byleth thought back to the events of the night before, wanting to pull the covers up over her at the thought of feeling Rhea's fingers slip deep inside her once more, claiming her and spoiling her with strokes and thrusts. The sheets they shared were certainly soiled at this point, but it felt wrong to leave them, as they had a special sort of sanctity all their own. Part of Byleth feared that if she were to move at all, she'd awake once more, back in the throne room at Enbarr, Edelgard at her feet. She thought back to the blood that had pooled over the carpet once her sword struck its mark. A shiver broke out down her spine.

Rhea lifted a few strands of her hair from the back of her head and kissed her neck.

Byleth let the breath she had been holding go, and rolled over to catch her wife's lips in her own. She still tasted herself on the woman's lips. The archbishop whimpered a bit, and Byleth felt arousal bloom between her legs at the memory of the sound Rhea had made when Byleth had carried her over the swell of the first orgasm they had shared.

Leaning back to see the the expression in Rhea's eyes, so full of unabashed love and devotion, set Byleth's mind at ease and fought back the threat of thinking about what the departed Flame Emperor would say, seeing what became of the professor she had pined over.

Byleth knew all that she needed in the world was right within the safety of the four poster bed she snuggled in now, right within the arms that were pulling her back to the moments they shared the night before.

At the edge of dawn, Byleth and Rhea joined once more, and sought comfort from each other in their own heaven - all was finally right, finally sublime.

And it felt divine.


End file.
